Il Cuore di una Fanciulla è Complicato
"…Dammit, why is this so difficult?" Gunha muttered to himself in an empty room within Vittoria's apartment. The atmosphere of that situation was settled down after Clarissa rang Gunha up and took responsibility to find Vittoria. She said that she needed Vittoria for 'important matters', in any case. Gunha didn't really care about asking about it right now; his mind was too in disarray. About Kyoto before…he remembered something. Gai told him that he was in Kyoto; even though he had transformed into Vittoria in the new universe. It was really odd like that; that was for sure. Now…how would he get to Kyoto on this budget? Maybe he should take some of Vittoria's money and just leave—he was sure that she didn't want to see him anymore. It just…it made him think when he was just by himself. He tried to forget about what happened just before. "…It's my fault, huh. I didn't think about the important thing between me and her…?" She really was seeking a serious relationship with him, huh… He was thinking about two major things. One was that he didn't understand Vittoria's feelings and that he hurt her feelings without realizing it. The other one is…..That 'thing' was truly like a fantasy to Gunha, and even if he wanted to think that it was true, it was a development which he couldn't step his foot in… But if that truly was the case, then it perfectly explained everything till now—the way how Vittoria confronted him after he moved into her house. Gunha was just always in doubt about it. "I mean, she did treat me specially. She kissed me—not to my cheek or forehead; mouth to mouth. We've also tongue kissed…not just once but several times." Even he felt happy about it. A kiss with the woman he loved, you know? Of course he would be happy! He even thought that he was in heaven! She even put him in an ecchi situation! And just then…they went as far as almost doing it. …First Gunha thought that Vittoria did it because she inherited Gai's teasing streak, and he also thought that it was her way of connecting with guys; it was a special service to him. Originally, Vittoria was fixated on the thing called love. She had so much pure and innocent obsession to it, and she had feelings which were very maiden-like where she behaved liked girls her age. That was why she tongue-kissed Gunha and basically became enamored with him after he saved her from Abbacchio. That was right. After he saved her, Vittoria started to have more physical contact with Gunha. Did Vittoria, who had pure thoughts regarding the relation between man and woman do such a seductive motion on Gunha just caused he saved her? No, she wouldn't…he thought. Even from an objective view point, Gunha could tell Vittoria had a strong sense towards her chastity. If Gunha included those facts and also thought of Vittoria's attitude towards him… "……Does……Vittoria like me……?" That would be the answer he got. If that was the case, then her attitude towards Gunha matched up… "N-No! There is no way! How could a girl like her like a loser like me!?" B-But. But! If Vittoria did indeed like Gunha, then? Gunha did like her. Also as a friend, but more than that as a single woman. "During these three weeks, I have seen many sides of Vittoria. Her magnificent side, her noble side, her rough side, her glamorous side, her gentle side, her angry side, the part where she has big boobs, her cute side, the part where she has a smooth skin, her spoiled side, and the part where she is like my elder sister yet she acts as the same age as me, and then I started see her as a normal girl and…To me, she is the ideal woman. I want to go out with her. I want to go past the friendly relationship, and date her as a man and woman! If I can wish for it, I want to be with her even in the future!" But, was it true that she liked him? If that was true then he would be in joy where his body would shake with happiness. Instead, he was the one who wanted to confess this feeling he had which was increasing day by day. "I'm in love with her! I love her! I always loved her! I just love Vittoria and I—I want to confess to her—" He was worried. "But, what would I do if I'm wrong? The relation we currently have will end…I don't want that!" When Gunha thought like that, the one which passed his mind is…Hizashi. ………………… Gunha started to have weird sweat streaming down from his face. His hands were shaking as well. At the same time, the hot feeling he had until just now started to cool down. …No, like he thought, his relation with Vittoria was just a fantasy. If he asked for even more….the relation they had right now would definitely end. Gunha sadly realized it. The wall of ethnicity and race which he couldn't overcome. "Hahahaha, told you. Yeah. It will definitely turn out like that. To begin with, I won't be able to match up with the gender-swapped reincarnation of my best friend who's now an Italian gangster since I'm an absolute nobody who was raised in a normal family. …Then what is that attitude that Vittoria has…… Dammit, the heart of a maiden sure is complicated……" Category:PersonaSuperiorDeus Category:Persona Superior Deus Category:Perchan Category:Storylines